A wide variety of scanning and aiming devices are well known. A common problem among these devices is that they, or their associated signal sensor/generator, have a limited field of view. As an example, a periscope is a commonly known device for redirecting an optical image. Periscopes are used to observe a field of view without exposing oneself, or a piece of equipment, to danger or detection. Periscope type devices are used both on submarines and on land. The devices typically use two flat mirrors positioned in a tubular column such that the signal inlet end can be located remote from the signal outlet end. Since the field of view in these devices is relatively narrow in a horizontal plane, the column must be rotated to increase the field of view within that plane. This is true even when optical lenses are used to increase the field of view. In order to view in a vertical plane, the column must be tilted or one of the mirrors pivoted.
Another example is security cameras, in order to increase the field of view the whole camera is typically rotated in either one or sometimes even two axes. This usually leaves the camera exposed, leaving it vulnerable to damage or avoidance. One solution places the camera in a semi-spherical bubble with a one-way mirror coating. Another problem with moving the entire camera is the location of its center of gravity and hence the inertial factors associated with moving the camera about one or more axes in order to scan an area. This and other problems are addressed by the present invention.
Other more complex devices for redirecting optical images, such as scanners, are commonly used in aircraft or satellites. A common problem is increasing the field of view without distorting an incoming signal. There are two methods of redirecting light signals or images. One is to reflect light, such as by use of a mirror or the like. A second method is to bend a light signal, using refraction, such as by passing light through a lens or prism. The former method is generally simpler and less expensive, primarily due to the quality of the glass required in the latter method.
A major problem area in the scanning arts involves mounting a scanner to an outer surface of an aircraft or satellite. One problem is to maintain the largest possible scan field while at the same time maintaining the quality of the scanned image (signal received). Another problem is in sealing the scanner from the outside environment, or lack thereof in the case of satellites. Prior art devices have addressed some of the problems noted above with limited success.